Peklo
'Peklo (Formerly Afton's Hell) '''is a FNaF Fangame made by LincolnDisaster19, it's the first game in the LincolnDisaster19 Extended Timeline Series, it was announced in the FNaF Fanon E3 and then released in 29/6/2018. Story. Years have passed since Fazbear Entertainment finally disappeared and the world finally founded peace, but. What about the underworld? Afton, due to his sins and murders, was sent there, to hell. He was eager to escape, so the Devil, taking the form of a heavily mutated Circus Baby, made a deal with him that he would be able to escape, as long as he managed to survive a series of nights within this hell against a certain selection of souls dragged all the way from heaven, each one representing a sin and an important thing in his life. Because, we all know that... ''He Always Comes Back... Animatronics. Astray Ennard. Astray Ennard, he looks exactly like Ennard but, instead of having his classic clown mask, he haves a mask that represents Elizabeth Afton's face. He starts in CAM 02 and he will start moving in Night 1. To avoid him, you must put the Family Friendly Video Number 1, not doing this will result in a face-to face jumpscare. Astray Ennard represents Sloth. Betrayed Fredbear. Betrayed Fredbear looks like Nightmare Fredbear, but without rips, but he is in grey shades and he haves black tears in his eyes. He starts in CAM 03 and he starts moving in Night 1, to avoid him, you must set him in fire. Not doing this will result in Betrayed Fredbear to enter in your office and start to cry, making noise and activing other animatronics that aren't supposed to be actived in the night. Betrayed Fredbear represents gluttony. Sucess Freddy. Success Freddy looks like Rockstar Freddy, from FNaF 6, but his right eye is completely black, and instead of having an star in his belly, he haves a dollar drawing. He starts in Cam 01 and starts moving in Night 1, to avoid him, you must punch him three times to send him back to CAM 01. Success Freddy represents greed. Spring Hare. Spring Hare looks like an unwithered version of the FFPS springtrap, but a little bit green, his fangs were removed and he haves a black bowtie. He also seems to have a purple endoskeleton. He Starts in Cam 07, slumped in the floor, he will slowly get up, when he is completely cammed, quickly put on the Friendly Family Video Number 2, otherwhise he will teleport to you and eventually end your run with a jumpscare. He actives in Night 2. Spring Hare represents pride. The Lost Souls. The Losts Souls are/is an amalgamate of the Mediocre Melodies, having Pigpatch's belly, Mr Hippo's arms, Happy Frog's legs, Orville Elephant's hands and feets and Nedd Bear's head. He also haves five tentacles, the first one haves Freddy's empty head at the end, the second one haves Bonnie's empty head at the end, the third one haves Chica's empty head at the end and the fourth one haves Foxy's empty head at the end. In his belly, he haves Golden Freddy's face as a tumor. The Lost Souls start in Cam 06, they will advance through the hole building, they are invisible to cameras, so you only can know if they are there by the Golden Freddy tumor, that highlights in the darkness, to get rid of him, quickly set him on fire. The Lost Souls represent Anger. Toy Helpy. Toy Helpy looks exactly like Helpy, but with Toy Freddy's colours, he was based off in the character with the same name: ''Toy Helpy, ''That is the "mascot" from the FazHub server, in Discord. When he's about to jumpscare us, he's eyes turns red, he starts having tumors and he grows up and gets fat. Toy Helpy starts in Cam 08, and actives in Night 2, Toy Helpy will enter in the office and start dancing and bowing, we only have 3 seconds to punch him five times to send him away of the office. Toy Helpy represents lust. Imperfect Baby. Imperfect Baby is simply Baby's endoskeleton. Imperfect Baby starts in Cam 09, and actives in Night 3, Imperfect Baby will enter in the office piece by piece, if she enters completely, she will jumpscare the player, to just make her stop from coming to the office, you must quickly click her parts. Imperfect Baby represents envy. The Fault. The Faullt is the corpse of Elizabeth Afton, melted with some sort of robot with some purple slime and hair surrounding her. She haves six mouths and lacks of nose. The Fault will slowly crawl in the Vents, to avoid her from entering in the office, quickly close the Vent Door. She actives in the Family Night. The Fault is Elizabeth Afton's soul. Dissapointment. Disappointment looks like an 6-years old child with a black shirt with white stripes, blue shorts and black shoes, he haves a Fredbear mask without eyes and he is completely covered in blood. Disappointment will slowly crawl in the Vents, to avoid him from entering in the office, quickly close the Vent Door, otherwhise he will enter and he will disable all of the machanics, making you vulnerable. He actives in the Family Night. The Fault is Lucas Afton's soul. Remorse. Remorse is a purple malnourished corpse, he haves some rips that shows his skeleton, he also haves blue pants and his mouth is completely destroyed, he haves a hole in the belly and haves multiple spikes in his back. He also haves two bigs fangs. Remorse starts in Cam10, he will knock the door, and you will have to put the Family Friendly video number 3 to make him stop, if he knocks the door three times, he will kill you. Remorse is Michael Afton's body after the attempts of trying to rescue William in his previous hell (The Ultimate Custom Night) The Devil. The Devil takes the form of some sort of being similar to the Projectionist, from Bendy and the Ink Machine, but instead of having a projector head, he haves a monitor. He also haves multiple monitors all around his body and instead of being black is some sort of dark orange, the monitors show the following images: * The Man in the Desk, from FNaF World * The Safe-Room from FNaF SL * The Save-Them minigame from FNaF 2 * The final newspaper from FNaF 3 * The newspaper from FNaF 1 * Scraptrap burning from FFPS * Mr. Hippo thinking, from the UCN * Gygas, from Earthbound. The Devil acts similar to Phantom Freddy, he will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Punching him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and eventually end your run with a Game Over. He also can be avoided by setting him in fire. Nightmare Puppet. Nightmare Puppet looks exactly like Nightmarionne, but his eyes are black. Nightmare Puppet is active only in the Final Proof, to avoid her, you must close the two doors, turn off the fan and look at the monitor, to know she's there, you will hear giggles. She also kills you if you run out of energy. Final Incarnations. The Final Incarnations are all separate animatronics, they look exactly like the FNaF 1 animatronics. And each one have the exact behavior that their respective character. * Freddy moves very fast, to avoid him close the right door. * Bonnie is avoided by closing the left door. * Chica is avoided by closing the right door. * Foxy must be looked frequently to prevent him from attacking, he will run through the hallway, to avoid him from killing you, just close the left door. * Golden Freddy: When he appears, watch the monitor They only appear in the Final Proof. Mechanics. Vents Door. The Vents Door, a mechanic returning from the UCN, they are used to avoid the doom brothers (The Fault and Disappointment). Power. If you use one of this mechanic (except punching) more time than you should, the power will go down, and Nightmare Puppet will kill you, this can happen in any night. Family Friendly Video Collection. The Family Friendly Video Collection is a Collection of childish videos that serve to keep some animatronics away and entertained. This is the list of the videos: * Family Friendly Video 1: It shows a commercial of Circus Baby Pizza World, 1983. If you keep the video for 30 seconds, it will show Baby killing a little girl, and the video will cut to black. * Family Friendly Video 2: It shows people in Fredbear and Spring Bonnie springlock suits entertaining people, if you keep the video 30 seconds, the screen will show springlocks failures and then the video will get completely black, the next thing you will see is Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy looking at the screen. * Family Friendly Video 3: It's only available in the Family Night, it shows a man in a purple suit holding up a little kid with brown hair and blue eyes. If you keep the video for 30 seconds, it will show Springtrap, from FFPS trying to murder William Afton, the screen cuts to black again and shows a person with his forehead bandaged, the screen cuts to black again to show Adventure Freddy fighting against Security, from FNaF World, then the full game cuts to black for 3 minutes, then DeeDee appears and says: "How Unfortunate". Then XOR (Shadow Dee Dee) jumpscares you. Fire. It also consumes power, it's some sort of crater that serves to set in fire some characters, this compels them, making them to go away. Punch. It's the unic mechanic that doesn't consumes power, you can punch some of the animatronics to avoid them Stamina Bar. The Stamina Bar gauges the energy that William Afton haves for punching, if you punch 10 times in a night, the stamina runs out. Mechanics for the "Final Proof" Doors. The same as the Vents Door. Monitor Watch the cameras here. Power. The Power Indicator is located at the bottom left of the player's screen. It starts off with 100% power; however, the value is rounded down to the nearest integer, making it appear to start at 99% (which is also the reason the amount of power left will read 0% for a while before actually shutting down). The remaining power will decrease at a variable speed depending on how much power is being used at any given time. Nights. Night One. In the first night, only Astray Ennard, Betrayed Fredbear and Success Freddy are active. Night Two. Toy Helpy, Spring Hare and Imperfect Baby become active this night, every previous antagonist gets more aggressive. Family Night. In the Family Night, every previous antagonist gets more aggressive, The Fault, Disappointment and Remorse are active in this night. Final Proof. The Final Proof is really different from the other nights, it's literally the fifth night of FNaF, with the original animatronics, even Golden Freddy is here. Cutscenes. Pre-Night One. -A building in ruins appears, the screen cuts to black for 3 seconds, then it shows the entire Mediocre Melodies empty suits, Pan Stan's head, Music Man's arm and Rockstar Bonnie 's empty head, the screen cuts to black again and it shows the Take Cake To the Children minigame, zooms in Purple Guy, killing the little girl, the screen cuts to black again and it shows Dee Dee's empty suit in Golden Freddy's position, then the cutscene ends- Post-Night One. Dee Dee appears, and taks to us, she tells us this: He tried, he tried to save you. Egoist, he is the best son you could have. Monster Then Dee Dee transforms into XOR How Unfortunate Post-Night Two. A silouette similar to Freddy appears, we hear Kellen Goff's voice screaming FUN, then Dee Dee appears again and talks to us What the heck did you thinked, you monster. Why did you killed them. Do you remember it, Afton? Then Dee Dee transforms into XOR How Unfortunate. Post-Family Night. Freddy from FNaF 1 starts materealizing, when he fully materealizes, the screen cuts to black. Dee Dee appears again and talks to us. You have made it, congrulations from the devil. There's one more proof fore you though Then Dee Dee transforms into XOR I love how much you like to KI-fight so i'll add a new problem to your life. Pre-Final Proof. Dee Dee appears again, but it suddenly transforms into XOR, then she talks to us Are you ready? Because, Im gonna do -Music Box starts winding- a sneaky thing -The Puppet, from FNaF 2 appears- And throw another character -The Puppet transforms into Nightmare Puppet- IN THE RING -XOR jumpscares us- Final Minigame/Cutscene. The player is in an exact copy from the FNaF 2 minigame SAVE THEM, when Freddy reaches the end of the minigame. The screen cuts to black and the Puppet appears, she talks to us with a childlike voice. I can't believe it, you, just, no, no. You can't be serious. Are you... Seriously gonna, even. Come back? I though you were gone... But no, you always, and I repeat you ALWAYS come back, you can't even take a rest huh? Well, Mr. Afton, this, is -Multiple ballons appear in the screen, and they all pop out, revealing the silhouettes of: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy (From FNaF 2), Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, Pigpatch, Nedd Bear, Orville Elephant, Baby, Golden Freddy (FNaF 1), Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy- The War -Then Ennard's silhouette appears, and the game crashes-Category:Games